the_immersive_communitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:General Community/@comment-25828160-20180327142707
'Avengers: Infinity War Tournament Begins !' The long awaited, Avengers: Infinity War Tournament has finally begun ! Thanks to all who have applied and for your continuous support of this event. Let's dive right in. How It Works The tournament will release many different challenges over the next month. While there will be easier ones that can be completed in 5 minutes, others might be longer or harder...depending on your capacity to succeed in events. As you all know by now, each player's goal is to win as much (Infinity War Tokens) as possible. Those will count as your points during the tournament and can be won by successfully achieving the daily events. A leaderboard will be posted every day down below so that everyone may keep track of their competition. While today's challenge is fairly easy and quick to complete, we'll dive into the bigger ones around the weekend....with a massive one coming on Monday http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png The tournament will be released 'EVERY DAY '''around 10AM EST local time (New York, Montreal, Florida). This means that it'll be released around 7AM PDT (Los Angeles, Vancouver) or 2PM UTC time. UK will get it around 3PM. For you HBDCR, you will get it around 1AM. Which brings us to ''early submissions. 'Early submissions '''will sometimes be available in events such as Fanwork Friday. For those longer events, you'll have a longer amount of time to complete them, HOWEVER, you could earn extra if you complete them early. We'll always give you the deadline for early submissions in your local time so that you may attempt to finish early if you want to. Reason why, when the tournament gets posted at 1AM for Australians on the East coast, I'll only start the timer at 7AM so that it's fair for them as well. The MCU Characters Join Us ! We're very proud of this feature, as we've created roleplay accounts to embody the MCU characters to help you along the events. Those were originally created for Monday's events as they'll be playing a major part in them, although they'll now hide clues to help you in certain events of luck. 26 roleplay accounts will be created by Monday, but here's the first 12. *Tony Stark *F.R.I.D.A.Y *Steve Rogers *Black Widow *Falcon *Hawkeye *Maria Hill *Pepper Potts *Star-Lord *Gamora *Rocket Raccoon *Thor Along those characters, there will also be a storyline that you guys will able to read and that shall be posted once in a while. This storyline is a prologue to Monday's events...and although the characters are currently non-interactive, they definitely will become interactive as the tournament progresses http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Here's the first twelve threads. *1. April 2 *2. TONY *3. Thanks *4. We Need You *5. Entry - March 14, 2018 ; 10:40PM *6. Entry - March 15, 2018 ; 12:03PM *7. Done ! *8. Accessing Your Functionalities *8.5 Emergency Situation *9. I'm Sorry *10. About That... *11. I'm Back ! *12. Any News ? Get a jumpstart and have fun reading them all http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035827/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Today's Event We begin this tournament with this quick mini-game, 10 questions, 50 possible to win. To avoid cheating, your answers will not be directly posted on Wikia. And pleasse....don't post them here. It will be deleted. Instead, I have designed those surveys on another website. Remember to write your username before submitting anything, or else it will be counted as invalid. This is '''TRIVIA TUESDAY ! '(Click me to begin ) Enjoy http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035827/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png The Heroic Decisions - Interactive Story Finally, our 'one last event of the day '''and that will be posted every day for the rest of the event is The Heroic Decisions, an interactive story where YOU control the character's decisions. You'll be reading his journey as you make choices for him. Every day, this fun story will give you the opportunity to earn 15 . It's a great way to earn more Tokens if you've been missing out on the bigger events. ''Summary: You are a young teenager troubled by a dark past..failing at everything he does. But when you mysteriously acquire new powers, will your use them to save your city or bring havoc upon it ? And so it begins... Chapter 1: The Confrontation You’re wandering in the hallways of Midtown High, recklessly walking into crowds of students, eyes fixed on your phone. As you walk past a duo of nerds, a strong hand taps your back. You turn around and come face to face with Mr. Morita, the Dean. ‘‘In my office Mr. Gunner’’, he sharply tells you. You unwittingly follow him to his office ‘‘Gale’’ he begins as you sit down, ‘‘I’ve had teachers report to me you haven’t been attending any of your classes in the past six weeks. What happened to you ? There’s never been a semester where you haven’t made it on the honor roll….and now you’re below the 40’s. You’re in academic failure Mr. Gunner. So tell me…what happened to you ?’’ ‘‘I’ve had to deal with personal issues.’’ you reply. ‘‘If you need to talk to a counselor, we can arrange that. You know that Midtown High offers services such as suicide prevention programs, substance abuse treatments…’’ ‘‘I don’t need your pointless services Mr. Morita ! I’m not suicidal…or depressed….or addicted to anything ! Just leave me the hell alone !’’ ‘‘Mr. Gunner, if you persist in adopting this behavior with me and keep missing your classes, I will have no other choice than to suspend you. Now whether or not that becomes temporary or permanent, it’s up to you.’’ You decide to... : Insult the principal and storm out of the room. : Bribe the principal and make eyes. : Cry and appeal to his pity. : Say nothing and lower your head. What will you do ? Let us know HERE ! And don't remember to type your username along with it http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Leaderboard '''This concludes our introductions for the Avengers: Infinity War Tournament. '''Once again, thank you for participating in this adventure. We got a LOT more coming for you guys and we can't wait for you to see what we got planned. Have fun, enjoy and give it all you got ! You'll want to win that first place http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Gogobell (talk) 14:27, March 27, 2018 (UTC) PS: I'll be on Chat, for anyone who wishes to talk with me http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png